


Died To Live Another Day

by DipperCipher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Memories, Reincarnation, Suicide, ereri, happy end, sorrynotsorrybutreallysorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipperCipher/pseuds/DipperCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren can't die. Levi won't accept it, but he is forced to live with the truth. <br/>Story is better than the summary, I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Died To Live Another Day

No, no it couldn't be him. It had to be another brown haired soldier with eyes that seemed to contain the ocean. It had to be another soldier who laid there with his hand outstretched towards him. It couldn't be Eren. If Eren was in trouble he could just turn into a Titan and save himself. It couldn't be his brat that would run to him with the largest smile on his face just because he missed him. It couldn't be his Eren that would clean a room twice just so Levi would praise him. It couldn't be his Eren Jaeger that would hold him late into the night after a particularly bad nightmare about Isabelle and Farlan. It couldn't be, it couldn't be, but it was.   
Levi's whole world laid there motionless aside from the blood that leaked from the back of him. Levi got off his horse calmly, surprised his legs could tolerate his weight as he walked over to Eren. He couldn't take it anymore. The older man dropped to his knees and grabbed onto Eren's hand and looked at it. His grey eyes large as he looked at his lovers cold hand, there was dirt and flecks of blood covering the hand but Levi had no doubts. It was Eren's hand. "Brat, this joke has gone on long enough. You have to wake up so we can leave and take cover." Levi said, his voice shaking uncharacteristically. "Eren, this is a order from your Corporal."   
"Corporal!" Someone screamed. "Get back on your horse! We have to go!"   
Levi grounded his teeth together. "Not until Jaeger stops his shitty fucking joke!" Levi yelled back. He could feel the ground shutter beneath him as Titans ran towards him and his squad. He felt it but made no movement. He would stay here with Eren.   
"Corporal! We can't risk it! Let's go!"   
"Not without Eren!" Levi screamed.   
"For fucks sake, Lance Corporal Levi! Eren Jaeger is dead!" Someone yelled.   
Dead? No. This was just a joke. A sick, twisted joke. Hanji probably put him up to this. Eren couldn't be dead! He would turn into a titan and save himself! Eren could not die. "You're lying!"   
"Grab Levi, I'll grab Jaeger. We have to get out of here." Levi suddenly felt himself being picked up, and was forced to watch Eren be swung up onto another man's horse. Blood spraying the ground beneath them as the horses ran to the nearest safe zone. Back to the wall. Back to the castle in his and Eren's room waited for them both. 

 

"Jaeger." Eren looked up from his reading and smiled when he saw Levi. "I've been looking for you."   
"What did you need, Corporal?" Eren asked, his ocean colored eyes sparkling like waves as he looked at Levi with admiration he did not deserve. Levi couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't deny what he felt for Eren, not when the boy went to such extremes to please him, and certainly not when the boy showed Levi his heart so easily.   
Eren opened his mouth to ask Levi if he was alright, but Levi had grabbed his face and crushed their lips together in an awkward kiss. Eren stood there shocked and then melted into the kiss. He had to prove to Levi that his love was real. He had to show Levi just how much Eren needed him in his life. Levi had groaned into the kiss, sending a wave of confidence into Eren. Levi was kissing back, pulling Eren closer to him and clinging the taller man.   
They soon became a tangled mess of arms and legs, of lazy kisses and sweet whispers of I love yous. It was everything the two men needed and so much more. It was healing. They had slept in each others arms that night, neither of the men dreaming about death or titans. Neither one of them wanting to die.   
When Levi had finally woken up, late into the afternoon, he had realized that this was the start of a new chapter of his life. This was the start of the happiest moments in his life and he could do anything to protect them. He'd fight the titans, he'd fight his superiors, he would even fight death itself for the right to be with Eren. He knew without a doubt that Eren would do the same, and so without hesitation Levi gave Eren his heart. His walls were dropped and he let Eren in. He let Eren truly feel all the emotions he had and Eren had kissed him with such tenderness that Levi had cried. Levi had cried for his new found love. 

 

"Where is Eren?" Levi kicked open the door to the infirmary. It had been locked and he would not let any door stop him from Eren.   
He looked around the room, only to be met with empty beds and a scared looking Armin. Eren's best friend usually looked after the infirmary when he wasn't with Eren or Mikasa. Although there was no one in this infirmary, and the one Levi had woken up in was empty as well. Still, he could not find Eren anywhere. "You better start talking, or the only way your friends will recognize you is through your blonde coconut styled hair."   
"Corporal, Eren is," Armin's voice caught in his throat as he fought back his tears. "Eren is gone."   
"Where?" Levi hissed. The timid boy was making no sense.   
"He died." Armin croaked, his tears sliding down his face freely now as he tried to maintain his composer. He couldn't stop the sobs that escaped his lips or the snot that tried to run from his nose. Levi didn't understand. Eren was no dead. They wouldn't bring a dead body back. They brought Eren back. He watched them.   
"You're lying to me." Levi shook his head before turning away. "I will find Eren." 

 

"Levi, I, uh, I want to ask you something." Eren blushed, looking down at his hands that he had clasped together. Levi raised his eyebrow, signaling for Eren to continue. "You come down here to sleep with me every night, and I was thinking that, maybe, it would be more convenient for you to, well, you see,"   
"Spit it out, brat." Levi sighed.   
"Maybe you would like to share a room with me down here!" Eren blurted out, instantly regretting it and covering his face with his hands. "I'm so sorry! Forget I said anything!"   
"Alright." Levi shrugged. "I'll move my things down here tomorrow."   
"What?"   
"I said I will share a room with you, brat." Levi shook his head. "I was debating about asking you myself, but you looked so cute and flustered these past few days trying to ask me I only felt it would be wrong to make your attempts worthless."   
Eren looked at him with teary eyes before jumping on the other man. "I love you Levi!" He laughed, clinging to his lover tightly. "I am lucky to have a boyfriend like you!"   
No Eren, it is me who is lucky to have a boyfriend like you. Levi thought with a soft smile. Eren was perfect for him, and he couldn't imagine his life without the brat now. Not when he got to wake up every morning to those beautiful blue and green eyes and soft tanned skin. No sunrise could ever be as beautiful as Eren. Levi would never want to wake up any other way again. 

 

"Hanji, where is Eren?" Levi asked, walking into her lab. The normally animated scientist simply sat in her chair, staring at a sketch that Jean had done months ago on Levi and Eren's anniversary. It was a drawing of them in a mock wedding. Eren and Levi holding hands, Armin and Mikasa on Eren's side with Hanji and Mike on Levi's. Erwin stood behind the two lovers as the priest. That night they had come home from a rough expedition and Eren suggested a party to cheer everyone up. Hanji came up with the theme and soon enough the 'wedding' progressed. Since then Eren claimed they were married, and Levi had not once corrected him. That entire night was full of laughter and smiles. It was a night Levi couldn't forget. "Hanji?"   
"Please don't make me answer that, Levi." Hanji whispered. "I'm sure someone has already told you."   
"Hanji, where is he?" The ravenet asked again, worry finally showing itself in his voice. Where is his brat?   
"Levi, you know I would never lie to you about something like this." Hanji jumped, turning her swivel chair so their eyes could meet. Her brown eyes were rimmed with red and tears brimmed in her eyes. "You have to believe me. I, I don't want to believe it either."   
"Hanji, no." Levi groaned, taking a step back. Hanji couldn't say it. If Hanji said it then the reality of it would crush him. He would be forced to admit to the truth. "Please."   
"I'm only telling you so you will stop asking." She took a shaky breath. "Levi, Eren is dead."   
"No!" He screamed, grabbing his head. "Eren can't be dead!"   
"Levi," Hanji started, but the man was already gone. He had to find Eren, he had to find him alive and there was only one place he had yet to check. 

 

"Levi," Eren muttered quietly as the two of them sat upon the wall looking out towards the sunrise.   
"Yes?" The expressionless man responded, looking at his 'husband'.   
"There have been a lot of abnormals around when we go on missions." The brunette stated, gripping Levi's hand harder. "Promise me that you'll be careful, no matter what."   
"Don't take Humanities Strongest as a joke, brat." Levi frowned, but sighed when he saw the fear in Eren's eyes. "I have no reason to allow myself to be killed while you are alive, Eren. I will spend my life with you, just like I said on the 'wedding' night."   
"Don't let your life end if mine does." The titan boy begged. "Promise me that even if I die, you will live on for me."   
"Eren,"   
"Promise me, Levi!" Eren shouted, his voice wavering with fear.   
Levi let go of Eren's hand and grabbed his face. "I promise you that I will live, but you have to promise me to live too. You have to promise me, like you did on that that night, that you will spend your life with me. That we will be happy together like we always are."   
Tears slid down Eren's reddened cheeks. "I do."   
Levi smiled at his lover, trying to fight back his own tears that had appeared at the thought of Eren dying. "Then I do too, brat."   
Eren chuckled and wiped his tears away. "Old man."   
"Might I remind you that you love this old man?" Levi hummed.   
"Then I feel obligated to remind you that you love this brat." If it was with Eren, Levi could freely laugh. If it was with Eren, Levi could smile and feel at peace. He could show his feelings to Eren and not feel weak. He knew he couldn't live without Eren, so what was the harm in this one lie as they sat on the wall looking at the sunrise? 

 

Levi stood on the wall that he had made his promise to Eren only a few days before. "Eren." He whispered, the howling wind swallowing his words up. "I'm sorry."   
Levi looked down, his feet were an inch off the wall. He had left his note with Hanji, telling her that she could read it if he didn't come back by morning. He told her it was just part of his journal and he was searching in a dangerous part of the city where pickpockets were. He told her that he'd make sure to come back before morning so that she couldn't read it. She had let him go with more than a little fuss, but she had no choice. Levi escaped.   
He knew Hanji was reading the note now, as he watched the sunrise. He knew that she would be crying. He knew that she wouldn't want him to do this, but a world without Eren was a world worse than Hell. With a deep breath, Levi turned around away from the sunrise and fell back. Hanji's screaming could be heard as she watched him fall from the wall. "I'm sorry Hanji." He whispered for the last time before embracing the cold morning ground. 

 

Levi shot up awake, panting. He looked over at the sheets to see Eren's sleeping figure. He turned to his alarm clock with a sigh. Six AM. Eren wouldn't mind if he woke him up to watch the sunrise. "Eren, Eren wake up." Levi mumbled, pushing on his sleeping lover. "Brat, wake up!"   
"What?! Are the Titans?" Eren shot up and looked at Levi before frowning. "Why did you shout?"   
"It is six AM." Levi informed as if it was a normal time for them to wake up. "Let's watch the sunrise."   
Eren looked at Levi confused before smiling softly. "Alright. I'll meet you out on the terrace. I'll get the coffee and toast." Eren left their bed, leaving Levi alone with his thoughts.   
The shorter man stood up, pulling on a pair of pants and t-shirts that Eren had bought him and went to sit on their terrace. It wasn't fifty meters high, but it was high enough that they had a good view of the sunrise over the rooftops of the city. "Hey Levi," Eren smiled. "I love you."   
Eren walked out and sat their coffees and plate of toast on the table in front of them. "I love you too."   
"And if you ever kill yourself to follow me into another world, I'm going to kick your ass." Eren laughed.   
Levi huffed. "As if you could, Brat."   
"This isn't fair, I'm older than you here. I can't call you an old man without calling myself old." Eren whined.   
"You are three days older than me, Eren. Even with those three extra days on me, I still have more living experience than you." Levi leaned against Eren, nibbling on his toast.   
"That's right, old man." Eren looked down at his husband. They were safe in this world. Safe from losing each other and he knew that both of them preferred it that way. Although if the Titans appeared in this world as well, the soldiers wouldn't hesitate to put their lives on the line. For they knew that they would always be reunited in the next life, and the next.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was sad while writing this. Imsorrynotsorrybutreallysorry.  
> Written for eren.yaeger__t.d.g on instagram.


End file.
